Season 6
Season 6 'of ''Justified was first broadcast from January 20, 2015 to May 12, 2015. This is the final season, based on a decision by executive producer Graham Yost and lead actor and producer Timothy Olyphant. Production Cast '''Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens (13 episodes) *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (9 episodes) *Jere Burns as Wynn Duffy (11 episodes) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder (13 episodes) *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (12 episodes) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks (11 episodes) * and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder (13 episodes) Guest Starring * Sam Elliott as Avery Markham (12 episodes) * Mary Steenburgen as Katherine Hale (10 episodes) * Ryan Dorsey as Earl Lennon (10 episodes) * Justin Welborn as Carl Lennon (9 episodes) * Garret Dillahunt as Ty Walker (8 episodes) *Jonathan Kowalsky as Mike Cosmatopolis (7 episodes) * Jeff Fahey as Zachariah Randolph (7 episodes) * Rick Gomez as David Vasquez (7 episodes) * Scott Grimes as Seabass (6 episodes) * Jonathan Tucker as Boon (5 episodes) * Kaitlyn Dever as Loretta McCready (5 episodes) * Duke Davis Roberts as Choo-Choo (4 episodes) *Shawn Parsons as The Pig (4 episodes) * Mykelti Williamson as Ellstin Limehouse (4 episodes) * Mel Fair as Nelson Dunlop (4 episodes) * Brad Leland as Calhoun Schrier (3 episodes) * Natalie Zea as Winona Hawkins (3 episodes) * Patton Oswalt as Bob Sweeney (2 episodes) *Shea Whigham as Hagan (2 episodes) *Chad Todhunter as Deputy Stiles (2 episodes) *Jeffrey Pierce as Lapiccola (2 episodes) * Robert Dolan as Detective Costanza (2 episodes) * Damon Herriman as Dewey Crowe (1 episode) * Rolando Molina as Aguilar (1 episode) * Bill Tangradi as Cyrus Boone (1 episode) * Robin Pearson Rose as Betty Hutchins (1 episode) * Charles Howerton as John-O Hutchins (1 episode) * Brent Briscoe as Luther Kent (1 episode) * Patrick Carlyle as Tyler Kent (1 episode) * Jeremy Davies as Dickie Bennett (1 episode) * David Brisbin as Winston (1 episode) * Jake Busey as Lewis Mago (1 episode) * Demetrius Grosse as Errol Butler (1 episode) * Danny Strong as Albert Fekus (1 episode) * Chris Butler as Detective Butler (1 episode) * Don McManus as Billy Geist (1 episode) * K Callan as Lilian (1 episode) * Andrew J. West as Heath (1 episode) *Louis Herthum as Detective Willits (1 episode) *Riley Bodenstab as Derek Waters (1 episode) *Audrey Wasilewski as Lorna (1 episode) *Tom E. Proctor as Cope (1 episode) *David Koechner as Greg Sutter (1 episode) *Jack Conley as Leon (1 episode) *Jason Gedrick as Richard (1 episode) Co-Starring *Ashley Dulaney as Caprice (3 episodes) *Otto Krause as Birch (3 episodes) *Robert Neary as Crosley (3 episodes) *Pamela Bowen as Joyce Kipling (2 episodes) *Natalie Clark as Natalie (2 episodes) * Cascy Beddow as Crackpot (1 episode) * Aubrey Wood as Mina (1 episode) *Kareem Grimes as Reggie (1 episode) *Chet Grissom as Officer LaPlante (1 episode) *Rebekah Brandes as Bridget Mago (1 episode) *Lucas Barker as Thomas (1 episode) *Natalie Coughlin as Fia (1 episode) *Michael Broderick as KSP Officer (1 episode) *John Ruby as KSP Officer (1 episode) *Howard S. Miller as Mike Jackson (1 episode) *Gary Kraus as Fireman (1 episode) *Randy Mulkey as Engineer (1 episode) *Austin Bowerman as Chad (1 episode) *Nick Fink as Troy (1 episode) *Ron Morehouse as Abraham (1 episode) *Chris Warner as Dorr (1 episode) *Christopher Boyer as Mortician (1 episode) *Jackie Cornett as Himself (1 episode) *Jamie Love as Jamie (1 episode) *Chandler Patton as Maya (1 episode) *Josh Clark as Jailer (1 episode) *Robert Mukes as Cell Mate (1 episode) *David Wells as Doctor (1 episode) *Ryder Cohen as Zachariah Crowder (1 episode) *Christopher Grove as Officer Cregger (1 episode) *Eden Henderson as Willa Givens (1 episode) Uncredited *Unknown as Willa Givens (3 episodes) *Unknown as Grubes (2 episodes) *Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens (1 episode) *Abby Miller as Ellen May (1 episode) Crew Producers Writers *Chris Provenzano (4 episodes) *Dave Andron (4 episodes) *Benjamin Cavell (4 episodes) *Taylor Elmore (3 episodes) *VJ Boyd (3 episodes) *Leonard Chang (2 episodes) *Keith Schreier (2 episodes) *Fred Golan (2 episodes) *Michael Dinner (1 episode) *Ingrid Escajeda (1 episode) *Jennifer Kennedy (1 episode) *Jenny DeArmit (1 episode) *Graham Yost (1 episode) Directors *Adam Arkin (3 episodes) *Jon Avnet (2 episodes) *Michael Dinner (1 episode) *Dean Parisot (1 episode) *Peter Weller (1 episode) *Peter Werner (1 episode) *John Dahl (1 episode) *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 episode) *Don Kurt (1 episode) *Michael Pressman (1 episode) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 6